1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, relates to a pixel structure having a modified pixel electrode and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An electroluminescent device is a self-emissive device. The electroluminescent device has many advantages, such as no viewing angle restriction, low fabrication cost, high response speed, low power consumption, a direct current driving function applicable to a portable device, a wide operating temperature range, light weight, and the ability to be miniaturized and thinner together with the hardware, and so on. As the electroluminescent device has such great potential in development, it is expected to become the next generation innovative flat display panel.
Generally speaking, the electroluminescent device is composed of an upper electrode layer, a lower electrode layer, and a light-emitting layer sandwiched between the two electrode layers. The lower electrode layer is usually made of a transparent conductive material, so the light generated by the light-emitting layer can penetrate through. The lower electrode layer is generally formed by a pixel electrode of a pixel structure. However, several photo-mask processes are normally required in order to fabricate the pixel structure, in which several insulation layers are located between the pixel electrode and a substrate. Therefore, as the light penetrates in a direction from the substrate toward the pixel electrode, it is likely causing the electroluminescent device to receive phenomena, such as insufficient illumination intensity for displaying and color shift, etc.